The Rise of the Dark Advisor
by LeiaNeverlight
Summary: Sith Lord Lana Beniko is an interesting character, but who was she before we met her? What was her drive and what was she like as a young acolyte? If you like Lana Beniko, you'll hopefully enjoy this story.


**A.N. So this is going to be a graphic novel script but I wanted to see how others would like it before I wrote it. So do let me know what you think of this! There will be more chapters. I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review.**

**Korriban**

Far below the beating sun of Korriban, the sand ever so hot beneath the feet of those who dare walk. As the night approaches, the discarded ancient droids that littered the tomb of Tulak Hord began to power down. The few escaped acolytes, those who ran from the fiery tempers of their overseers, or fell into the void of insanity continued to pace through the tomb, watching, hoping.

Lana slid down the rough rock of the cave wall, clutching the blaster wound that had penetrated the upper most delicate region of her arm. Wincing slightly she dropped her training blade just before she hit the ground. A young Sith acolyte, not much older than nineteen, sent by her parents to start her training and to become an apprentice of an esteemed Darth of the Sith, Darth Arkous. Lana, small in figure, with her bright blond hair, and piercing yellow eyes, carefully ripped at the hem of her Sith robe. With a gentle ease, the young acolyte wrapped the fabric around the wound, tightening the blood flow to stop the pouring river of red down her arm and staining the rest of her robes. Lana rested her head back against the wall of the small cave, where she had taken shelter. She sighed quietly. With night falling, it was going to be harder for her to collect the rest of the relics from Tulak Hord's tomb and Overseer Harkun, a man who took great pleasure in the ridicule of his students, would rejoice in the knowledge of her failure. The result; death or humiliation as she returned to her family a failure. Lana wasn't one for failure, excelling at all of her tasks at the academy, she soon gained the attention of Darth Arkous, himself. Lana wondered about the nature of this...attention, his low hanging brow and pure Sith features watched her like a hungry lion as she trained with the overseers. She felt him lurking in the shadows, leering, however, this wasn't an opportunity she was going to discard because of a few lingering stares. Lana could handle herself in any situation, there was no greater feat that young Lana Beniko couldn't conquer. Lana pushed herself up to her feet and grasped the flare edged training blade as she rose. Determined she would complete the impossible task that Harkan had sent her and her fellow acolytes to complete. The top of her class and now the only of her class. Several of them were killed in the lower tombs just outside of the academy while the remainder few fell to the unpredicted ambush of ancient, malfunctioning, droids and several paranoid, insane, acolytes all harbouring a taste of blood and victory.

Leaning on the rocks outside the cave where she took shelter, Lana looked up at the twinkling stars that laid on a sheet of black that surrounded the planet. Through its terrifying atmosphere, droids, outcasts that want to kill you, and creatures that have erupted from the tombs of the underworld, Korriban, at night, held a peaceful ambiance. Agony still ripped through her arm, mixed with the nightly crisp air, the wound began to burn. Lana winced as she pushed herself from the rock. Reaching behind her, she locked the training blade into its holder on her back. Her eyes heavy, exhaustion washed over her. She wished, deeply, she was back home on Dromund Kaas with her family, eating dinner, watching the constant thunderstorm, all the while snuggled under a blanket in the safety of her family's stronghold just outside of Kaas City.

Lana grew up in prosperous living conditions, her parents notable entrepreneurs, selling weaponry and armor to the Imperial armies made their money early on in life before Lana was born. Their daughter never had to endure the misfortune of living in poverty, unlike several of her classmates, to whom envy reigned their innermost thoughts and opinions of Lana Beniko. However, in spite of the moments of sabotage, Lana refused to give up, she refused to allow mere imbeciles tarnish her way to victory. Growing up, the young acolyte developed a sweet tooth, at the moment of leaning against the cold, orange stone wall, she craved her mother's sweet bread, a soft loaf of bread mixed with berries and jams. Lana closed her eyes as she remembered the sweet taste and light texture on her lips, eating the bread with a glass of milk that she would often dip the bread into. Lana opened her eyes, those warm memories of home faded away and the only thing that lay in front of her miles of sand, broken Sith artifacts, damaged tombs, and forgotten acolytes.

As she reached the entrance to Tulak Hord's tomb, Lana began to tremble. She could feel the dark energy as it erupted from the desolate chamber and ran through her like a blade. In that moment, Lana questioned if she was strong enough to carry on, to push herself down into the tomb and retrieve what had been demanded of her. Night has fallen, the air has quickly turned cold, the small acolyte shivered in the cold gentle winds of Korriban. Lana Looked down into the pitch black tomb, she then pulled her training blade from the holder on her back, grasped it in her hand and let the training blade glow brightly, small breaks of electricity ran through the blade and bounced off the tip, the glow illuminated the tomb entrance a few meters in front of her, enough for Lana to prepare herself should any droid, lost apprentice, or even a tomb horror, scare her, not that Lana would be scared anyway - nothing scares Lana, apart from heights and frogs.

Lana's heart was in her throat with every step she took, her bosom rose and fell with anticipation, her eyes widened, her bottom lip bitten, as she tightened her grip on her training blade. She was not going to fall to the same fate of her classmates and she wasn't going to return to Harkon empty handed. She could hear the tomb creatures moving in the darkness, the hissing and the sound of slithering. Lana stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath before she pushed forward once more.

Once down inside the tomb, Lana felt slightly more relaxed, still in daunting darkness, with no trace of human or alien life, the young acolyte was confident that she could continue pushing further. Suddenly, through the darkness, accompanied with a terrifying screech of a shyrack, a creature of nightmares - a large winged insect, scaly skin, and no eyes. Lana swung her blade the light bounced from wall to wall, the shyrack screeched and dove biting Lana on the arm, smelling the blood that dripped from the blaster wound. Lana cried out in pain, she could feel the torment as it grew inside of her, the anger, the fear. The shyrack drove again, this time for her leg and sank its teeth into the fleshy part of Lana's thigh. She cried out again and dropped her blade. She attempted to smack away the creature, as she fell back against the tomb wall. Tears fell down the young acolyte's cheeks, she cursed her parents for sending her to Korriban, she cursed Harkun for sending herself and her classmates to their death, she was angry, furious. Suddenly, the anger started to rise inside of her, Lana looked up at the creature as it flies back ready to make one last attack.

"No, not like this!" Lana yelled.

With her free hand, she lifted it high into the hair, aimed at the skyrack as lighting shot from her shoulder, Lana released a haunting battle cry as she fired string, upon string, upon string of lightning, towards the skyrack. The shyrack falls to the ground. Dead. Lana lowered her arm and looked at her hand as the lightning bounced from finger to finger, palm to thumb, before it slowly faded. Lana looked up, her mind and body shaken by the raw level of power she has just experienced. Lana bit her bottom lip, she looked at the burning corpse of the shyrack she has just shocked. Lana had ever used force lightning once before, at a time when she was a child, while at school - a young boy was picking on her, suddenly, her anger burst from her in a powerful force lightning. Teachers, the young boy, and Lana were taken back by the level of power inside such a small girl, the force lightning wasn't enough to kill the boy but was enough for him to learn that toying with Lana Beniko was not a smart idea.

Lana reached the bottom of the tomb, silence throughout the cold and empty chasm. Lana looked around, limping from the bite on her thigh and winced from the pain in her arm. She knew if something else was to attack her, she would not live to make it back to the academy. She was careful in her steps through the tomb. She knew where she had to go, earlier that day, several young sith warrior acolyte boasted about how many shyracks they'd killed while they collected the scriptures they needed for overseer Tremel. Lana paced her way slowly through the tomb, careful not to draw too much attention to herself, still in absolute darkness and only using her training blade for light. In the distance of the tomb, Lana could hear the screeching sounds of shyracks looking for food, she prayed to her maker they didn't find her.

After walking for what seemed like almost a lifetime, Lana stopped, she was exhausted and her leg started to numb. She carefully placed the training blade on the floor before gently lowering herself to the ground.

'A few moments of rest and then I can carry on.' Lana thought to herself as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the hard stone of the damp wall.

She let herself drift into a seemingly comfortable doze, her chest rose and fell as she started to dream about the various comforts of home, her large soft bed, her protocol droid that would wake her every morning with tea, and comforting warmth of her father's voice.

Lana's eyes soon pierced open when she heard the sound of scuffling in the tomb. A mixture of dark energy radiating off the various relics that littered the tomb, Lana couldn't tell what energy was coming from where, she was blind in the darkness, she was a mere mortal and a sitting duck. Lana pushed herself up the wall as she grasped her training blade. This wasn't going to be a fair fight, she was weak from the loss of blood, and the injuries she had endured on her way to the tomb. Apart of the small acolyte wanted death to meet her, but her pride crushed the doubt in her mind. Benikos never gave up. Lana stood her ground with gritted teeth and a tight grip on her training blade that glowed a dark shade of red. Suddenly through the darkness, a yell - followed by a warrior acolyte swinging his training blade. Lana dove out from under him as he hit the wall. He turned and threw her with the force. Lana hit the tomb wall with a thud. She was finding it hard to breath, the sense of choking, Lana coughed as she rose in the air, she gripped her throat, clawing at an invisible hand as she gasped for air.

"You're an acolyte" A voice from the hooded warrior spoke.

He dropped Lana to the ground, she coughed violently, she felt like her lungs were burning, she looks up at the hooded hopeful with anger burning in her eyes.

"Yes, I am an acolyte! What did you think I was!?" She yelled as she stood up using the wall as a support.

"You're injured" He said as he ignored her statement.

Lana pushed herself off the wall and stood up as straight as she could.

"Just a flesh wound." Lana said as the blood continued to pour down her leg.

The young acolyte approached her but Lana stepped back anxiously, he did just attack her after all.

"Can I see?" He asked. "I won't hurt you…" He continued.

She didn't trust him, she couldn't even see him.

"I was training to be a doctor before I was sent here and you?" He reached out with his hand.

Lana looked away as he approached her and bent down to her leg.

"A business woman." Lana replied. "I was meant to work for my family's company on Drommund Kaas, but then my parents sent me here - to Korriban." Lana explained with a wince as the young warrior touched her leg sending ripples of pain through her body.

"There is no major damage, but it'll need to be wrapped."

Lana watched as the acolyte tore the fabric from the bottom of his purple robe. He carefully wraps the fabric around Lana's thigh, worried he was going to hurt her. Unlike other dark side users, Lana noticed a sense of compassion and generosity. He was different from other acolytes, different from other siths.

"How could you be a doctor and an acolyte? I was sent here when I was sixteen…" Lana spoke with confusion.

The young acolyte stood up and removed his hood to show his pure sith features. Lana was taken back by the bone shape of his face and chiseled jawline. Even in the darkness of the tomb, his skin seemed to glow and his eyes a dark shade of yellow. She was even more confused by his high level of sympathy and kindness. Pureblood Siths hold no such ability to even care for another person, the darkside runs through their veins.

"I grew up on a planet in the outer rim, but when the Empire invaded, they discovered me and took me away from my wife and young child."

Lana suddenly felt a sense of guilt wash over her.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"What is done is now done. I am here now."

Lana frowned.

"But why here? I thought the warrior trials were over?" Lana spoke with confusion in her voice.

"No, I am the last of my class, the rest of them perished out in the sand nearly a week ago."

She felt sympathy for the young acolyte, she reached out and touched his arm gently.

"Why didn't you return with the marauders two days ago?" Lana questioned.

He sighed. "They would have killed me. I am not one of them"

Lana took a deep breath, she knew they could both help each other get back to the academy. She looked at his dark red pure blood features.

"We can help each other. I need a relic from the tomb and you need to get back to the academy, help me get the relic and we can go back together."

For a moment, he looked hopeful - he nodded and smiled.

"I am Toban." He held out his hand to help her.

"Lana." She nodded back.

The journey into the center of the tomb proved to challenge their skills, Lana's leg and arm were still causing her a great deal of pain and the exhaustion had caused her to faint not just once, but twice, but each time she awoke she was met with the gaze of her new friend, Toban, who took it upon himself to protect her. Lana was already starting to hate him, she could look after herself, she didn't need a hero to protect her. As the tomb narrowed. Everything became darker, if that was possible. Lana was sure they were lost but Toban kept reassuring her of otherwise. She admired him, away from his pureblood species, being raised on the outer rim has given him such a warmth and understanding, something the Empire and the Sith lacked. As they came to the large stone arch leading to the altar room. Toban stopped them, he could feel the darkness as it rose and covered them. Lana, still young with the force, couldn't focus on just one thing around them. Toban turned to her, he frowned.

"What kind of relec are you looking for?"

"That is none of your concern." She replied coldly

He may have kept her safe through the tomb, however, if Lana has learned anything from her trials on Korriban, never trust another Sith that could kill you easily. Lana walked forward, attempting to cross the threshold into altar room.

"I think it is my concern." He spat as he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from entering.

Lana looked over her shoulder, apprehension played on her features, she attempted to jerk her wrist away from his but he was too strong.

"Let go of me!" She yelled fighting with him.

"There's too much dark energy in that room, you'll die. You'll be corrupted!"

"Is that not the point of the Sith? To be corrupted?" Lana said as she finally jerked her arm away.

"Your overseer has sent you on a suicide mission!" Toban was stern with his words but concern was not leaving his pureblood features.

"What are you talking about?" Lana frowned.

"You cannot feel it because you are not pureblood, that energy will kill you, Lana."

She looked at him for a moment and then back into the altar room.

"I must get it to complete the trials."

"If you do you'll die."

"Why would my overseer-"

"The current overseers, Tremel included, want to bring back the pure bloodline of the Sith. They want only purebloods."

Lana swallowed hard, she could feel a lump in her throat. This was why they were sent out on such a dangerous mission, Harkun wanted to kill all the human Siths and only have the purebloods continue with the training.

"I promised to protect you in the tomb-"

"Not that I need protecting…"

Toban smiled. "No, you do not need protecting, however, allow me to get the relic." He placed his hand on his chest honorably.

"But then I am not completing my trails, you are…"

"I am merely aiding your efforts, as a Sith Lord, you must make strategies for when your skills are outnumbered. Lana, use my birth given skills and allow me to get the relic of Tulak Hord."

Lana finally, reluctantly, nodded at Toban.

All Lana could do was watch from the arch way as Toban struggled against the dark energy of the relic glowing on the altar. The stone room was bare, cold, lightning danced along the ceiling and down the walls that were covered in ancient Sith markings. With every step, Toban could feel the corruption but he didn't allow it to pass him. He had motive and a reason to get this relic. Concern painted Lana's face as the room shook the closer Toban got to the altar. She watched as her new friend became weaker and weaker, the power of the floating relic becoming too much for him to bear. As he approached, his eyes widened as he fell upon a small staff like object, with a power crystal sat firmly on the top, spinning, almost as if it were dancing. He could only watch as lightning shot from the crystal and down the staff - he could feel the power coming from the small red object, but could he grasp it. He reached out with his hand and curled it around the crystal tightly, the pain ripped through his body and he cried out into the echoing room. Lana gripped the wall of the entrance as wave upon wave of dark energy course through the air hitting her like a rock. Lana fell to her knees, her head spinning, she could hear laughing, whispers, screams of torture, and the hate...the hate filling her to her brim, ready to burst. She could feel Toban's pain as he held the crystal, his hand stuck in the energy around the altar. Lana stood up, she extended her hands like she did against the shyrack, only this time she could feel the raw energy. Lightning fired from her upper arm, down to her hands, and out her fingers, launching an attack against the altar, hate for her parents, Harkun, the want and need to protect Toban. Her injuries healing, as wave upon wave of lightning courses through her body. The crystal cracks as the dark energy releases, consuming Toban, like flash - it's over.

Toban fell to the ground, the dark energy fleeing the room. Lightning danced off Lana's body, her hands still tingling as she looked down at them. She felt strong, stronger than she had ever felt before. Lana rushed down the small few steps into the stone room and across the room to where Toban lay. She bent down to him, turned him over, and removed his hood and placed her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at the young acolyte.

"Here...it's a lightsaber crystal." He lifted his hand and opened his fist to reveal a small red, cracked lightsaber crystal.

"We have to get you out of here!" Lana said with tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"No, no - it is my time now." He smiled. "Take the crystal...become a good Sith, do what is right and change the Empire."

Lana looked down at the crystal as she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"My family...is on a planet known as Rishi - tell them, I am sorry and I love them." Toban closed his eyes and finally, he was at rest.

Lana stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I promise I will do the right thing, thank you, Toban."

Lana broke from the Tomb of Tulak Hord to discover morning had come. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun of Korriban. The sand was, once again, hot under her feet and the valley of the dark lords was littered with discarded droids and fallen soldiers. Lana looked back into the tomb. She sighed, she felt...a sense of grief, but she knew she couldn't let that consume her if she was going to get off of Korriban. She needed to be stern and ruthless just like the Sith before her. Toban's words will always be with her, she was Sith, but not just a Sith, she was a human too, with compassion and sympathy. Lana knew the Empire had to change. She knew that the Empire needed to understand that the force moved through every living thing, not just Sith and not just Jedi. Being cruel was a choice, it was what the Sith were brought up to understand and to teach. The Jedi only know compassion, which is their weakness. Lana pondered an in between the light and the dark. She bit her lip. She looked up at the bright sky, knowing that soon the valley of the dark lords was going to be swamped with creatures and these thoughts shouldn't be consuming her at this time. The young acolyte placed the crystal into her pocket before starting her long journey back to the academy.

Upon entering the academy, Lana was met with various gasps and whispers. She frowned looking around and eventually, when one acolyte walked passed her staring, she grabbed his wrist - tightly.

"What is everyone whispering about?" Lana asked through gritted teeth.

"You...your class, they're all dead." The acolyte said with fear in his voice. "H-How did you survive?"

Lana looked down and let the acolyte go.

"You adapt, that's the point of being a Sith. You do not let weakness consume you."

She was so preoccupied with the acolyte she didn't notice Overseer Harkun or Darth Arkus approach her.

"Indeed young acolyte." Arkous spoke.

Lana looked up before changing her posture. She stood formally in front of her teacher and her soon-to-be master.

"Did you get the relic, Beniko?" Harkun spat through gritted teeth.

"The relic you sent the whole class after but only I survived? Yes, I got it." Lana said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the saber crystal before presenting it to the Overseer.

"You little worm, how could you be the only one to survive? What of the purebloods?"

"Dead." Lana answered coldly.

"Killed by you, I suppose?" He turned to Arkous. "Permission to launch an investigation into this little retch." He pointed to Lana.

All the acolytes in the main entrance to the academy stopped and stared at the exchange going on between the overseer and Lana.

"Now, now, Harkun. You don't really think that one acolyte as small as Beniko could take on an entire class of Inquisitors...do you?"

"What other explanation could there be!?"

"Beniko simply out-mastered and survived." He approached Lana.

"No, this won't do. I will restart the trials with a new class of pure-"

"That will not be necessary, Harkun - I have found what I am looking for." He smiled down at Lana. "Lana Beniko will join me on Dromund Kaas and learn the ways of the Sith. Congratulations acolyte - you are my apprentice." He motions to the lightsaber crystal in her hand. "Take that crystal and forge your own lightsaber. Once you have done this, meet me on Dromund Kaas. We have much to plan."

Lana almost felt smug as she looked at Harkun as he walked away with his tail between his legs. Lana held up the lightsaber crystal as she looked at it carefully, she smiled to herself. This was the rise of Lord Lana Beniko.


End file.
